That Tree
by ONIX-21
Summary: The Whomping Willow guards a secret of Remus' that Sirius just can't find, but he has discovered his friend's biggest secret. One-shot.


**Title: **That Tree

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Summary: **The Whomping Willow guards a secret of Remus' that Sirius just can't find, but he has discovered his friend's biggest secret. One-shot.

**A/N: **Okay so this was written 11th June 2010. The summary is pretty boring but hopefully the story will be better.

The Sun shone in the clear blue sky on this Saturday morning providing warmth and light to Earth's inhabitants. One, Remus Lupin, a second year Hogwarts student of Gryffindor house _'where dwell the brave at heart' _was basking in the Sun's warm rays as he sat on the grass a safe distance away from the Whomping Willow tree.

He had awoken before his dorm mates and friends, slipped down to breakfast and then decided to stroll the grounds as the weather was pleasant. The wizard had found himself approaching the extremely dangerous tree without consciously realising it. He had luckily regained his senses before he had gotten too close and had chosen to sit and watch it for a moment.

The tall tree had many long, thick branches which all moved independently. The tree was most definitely alive and wasn't the best of company. If ever anyone got too close it would fling its branches out at them and basically try to kill them, or at least seriously injure them.

There were however, a select few people who know of the tree's true purpose, these people know of a way of forcing the tree to become immobile in order for them to get close to it. Remus was one of those people.

Remus was a werewolf, he had been bitten and turned as a small child and every month on the full moon he turned in to a vicious, bloodthirsty wolf, and so on these nights he was always locked securely away so that he could not hurt anyone.

Remus was the reason the Whomping Willow had ever been planted, you see it was set there to guard the entrance to a tunnel which leads to an old rundown building called the Shrieking Shack in the village of Hogsmeade. Every full moon Remus enters the Shack, suffers through a horribly painful transformation and lives out his night as a wolf.

The next full moon would be in just a few days and Remus needed to think up a good excuse for his disappearance to tell his friends, he was worried that his friends were becoming suspicious. They had been asking a lot of questions recently and he was beginning to think that they were putting the clues together. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the evil tree before he heard footsteps approaching. He inhaled deeply and knew instantly who his visitor was. _'Sirius'._ He thought as he recognised his friend's unique scent.

"I don't like that tree". The newcomer stated firmly as he stopped next to the sitting Remus.

"Oh?". Remus said questioningly, not moving his eyes from said tree.

"Hmm". Sirius muttered as he took a seat next to his friend. "There's something about it". He stated determined.

"What?". Remus asked curiously. Sirius shook his head and plucked at the blades of grass.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that there's something about you . . . and that tree". He replied while looking enquiringly over at his friend. Remus stiffened slightly and refused to look at the dark haired boy. He shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean". He claimed shakily. Sirius nodded.

"I'm sure you do but I won't push it". He countered while returning to watching the tree as its branches reached out to violently brush away a passing bird. Remus let out a breath but remained tense as his friend turned once again to scrutinise him.

"It's a full moon soon right?". Sirius asked casually. Remus sucked in a harsh breath.

"I wouldn't know". He replied, his voice trembling as his hands began to sweat.

"Oh sure you wouldn't". Sirius agreed but seemed disbelieving. "But it is soon so how are you feeling?". He asked concerned. Remus' heart pounded hard against his ribcage. Sirius watched his friend begin to panic and sighed sadly. "It's okay Remus". He told the other wizard reassuringly. "I'm okay with your furry little problem". He continued with a slight smile. Remus turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"What?". Remus whispered unable to comprehend what his friend was saying. Sirius sighed again and threw his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Listen Remus, you've been one of my best friends for almost two years and I love you. I know that you're a werewolf but I don't care you're still my friend and I still love you the same as I always have, okay?". Remus could only nod, momentarily speechless as he stared at his best friend, his amazing best friend who was so kind and considerate that he just knew all of the right things to say to calm Remus down.

"How did you. . .". Remus trailed off dumbfounded. Sirius smiled.

"How did I find out?". He asked to confirm that, that was the question Remus had wanted to ask. Remus nodded the affirmative. "Well I worked it out, since we spend so much time together it was hard to miss your disappearing acts and your excuses were getting worse". Sirius finished with a chuckle and was relieved when Remus joined in with a laugh of his own.

"So". Sirius began. "I know that tree . . ." He stabbed a finger at the ominously swaying tree. ". . . Has something to do with your time of the month. . . ". Here he used finger air quotes and Remus laughed. ". . . Because I sometimes see you staring at it when you go all thoughtful and broody".

"Hey!". Remus interrupted indignantly.

"But. . .". Sirius held up a hand. "I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it. Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything". Sirius finished sincerely.

"Thank you, Sirius". Remus replied softly with a gently smile. They sat in silence together for a short while each lost in thought and watched the Whomping Willow sway and swing its branches until they're two other friends, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew came over the hill and dragged them in to a game of Gobstones.

The End

A/N: There it is then, hope you like it. I'll be posting more Sirius/Remus stories soon.


End file.
